Homework : Naruto Fanfiction
by VivaLaSasuke
Summary: When Tsunade enacts a education law, how will the violent protectors of Konoha fare? Will Rock Lee live? Will Neji pass? Is Sakura in Sasuke's class? Here are the answers.
1. First Day Jitters

**Homework: A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Warning: May contain spoilers, mild lingo, drama, backstabbing and minimal fanfiction characters. This fanfiction is rated teen. If you don't read the manga and you don't want spoilage, I'm telling you that it would be in your best interest to leave me alone and forget this ever happened. Thank you!**

Today was the first day of school for the new eighth graders of Konoha.

Tsunade decided that education was vital to the young shinobi, and enacted a law forcing them to attend school from kindergarten to 12th grade. They would go to school every other day or to fit their agenda, and would have weekends as well, with the exception of their role as ninja.

With a groan heard throughout the hidden village, everyone bought the necessary supplies and readied themselves for their education.

Naruto's sky-blue eyes widened as he gaped at his new uniform. It was…it was just so formal. Naruto had a nightmare last night the navy blue pants had devoured him in one, wide gaping bite of the waistline. He cringed as he put them on, afraid they might have a sudden hunger and eat him, leaving Naruto trapped in its hems for an eternity. He put on the plain white shirt, but made sure not to button all three buttons, and keep the starched navy tie loose. Then after a brief ramen-session, he paraded out the door acting as if he was not in fact living in fear of his trousers.

Sasuke was a little intimidated by his uniform. He'd been up since six o' clock, glaring at it as if the pant leg would raise and say "I give up." He finally slipped on the uniform that he would very much like to burn, packed up his things, and looked at his schedule. Damn. Why did he have to be a smart kid? The only normal classes he had were gym and math. On the bright side, Shikamaru would likely be in some of his classes, and he didn't totally hate Shikamaru. He thought some more, and then it dawned on him. LESS FANGIRLS!!! HALLELUJAH!!! Maybe this wouldn't be a total piece of fresh hell.

Kiba almost cried. Akamaru and Kiba were always together, and now he had to go six hours without him. SIX HOURS. He had avoided this moment by procrastinating as much as he could, and now he had to part with his little, kind of stinky pal. Then he had a really stupid idea. But it gave him hope. Lots of hope. He picked up his companion and dropped him in his backpack with his school supplies. Problem gone. Kiba began to whistle "Pretty Woman" and strolled off happily, every once in a while checking in to make sure that his history book had not made his pet history.

Lee had been waiting outside the school for three hours to prove his eagerness to become intelligent. He was immaculate, tucking in his shirt, creasing his pants and tightening his tie. Matter in fact, Lee had tightened his tie VERY tight. He was starting to feel very dizzy when he saw several students arrive. There was a girl with black hair with a purple glow walking and chatting with her brunette friend who didn't seem groggy at all. She would laugh, and then she would add to the conversation and then her friend would chuckle and reply something like, "I know right?". He smiled and waved at them, and the girl with the black hair glared, while the brunette did a half hearted smile, tugged at her blouse and skirt, and mimed throwing up. They sat down at a nearby bench.

Naruto was in heaven. He saw girls in pleated blue miniskirts everywhere he looked. But that wasn't the best part. Sakura had left right before Naruto, and after taking a shortcut, he saw her and followed behind the whole way there. Naruto had even forgot his pants phobia as soon as he watched Sakura's miniskirt bobble around her waist gently in the breeze, and his day became a very good one. He was still busy watching her skirt sway two and fro, when he noticed Lee was passed out, a small crowd around him. Naruto rushed over. His face was paler than usual, with an unusual blue tint. There was a brunette kneeling next to him with two of her fingers just below his ear. "He has a pulse!" She declared. She then loosened his tie, but Lee's condition continued to deteriorate. "He's been asphyxiated for too long, he'll die if he doesn't get CPR!" What looked like one of her friends said, "You do it." She glared and continued to look for volunteers. Suddenly the gym coach dashed in. "Hold on LEE! YOUR YOUTH SHALL NOT END!" The peculiar man knelt down, and gave Lee CPR.


	2. Karin's Locker

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I was just bored.

It was first period…the entire class was sitting silently at their new desks, trying to pick someone to hang out with. Shikamaru already saw guys ogling girls looking for potential girlfriends. How troublesome. Girls are just difficult, why even bother. Shikamaru recognized very few people. There was Rock Lee, still shaken by the "incident" this morning, Sasuke, letting out a sigh of relief, seeing no pink, Neji, staring sat TenTen's backside, that is because he's never seen her in a skirt, and TenTen, consciously pulling up her skirt just a little higher realizing Neji was behind her. He looked around the classroom aimlessly. There were posters demonstrating lab safety and respiratory functions (which Lee was taking great interest in) and an old fashion slate board. Science. There were two girls who were having an argument about what a sweater-vest is and isn't, raising their voices when one called truce. Suddenly, possible the nerdiest girl Shikamaru had ever laid eyes on walked into the classroom. She had straight black hair that looked like she ripped off half of one side. She had gigantic hips, and not in a good way.

"NEKO!!!" The girl shouted. Sasuke was truly frightened, and not because of the shrill tone, but because of who it came from. Her name was Karin, and she was the worst fangirl in the history of fangirls. Orochimaru often made them have tea together, and whenever they were alone, she'd turn from hostile and arrogant to flirty and creepy. He hid behind his Science book and held his breath as he heard her continue. "I know you did it, Neko you aren't fooling me." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the girls having a spiritual debate on sweater-vests, the brunette one get to her feet. "I'm sorry did you say something Karin?" She sarcastically said. "I know you put the cat crap in my locker. I KNOW IT!!!!" She bellowed. "Suppose I accidentally overheard you thinking about your combo, and decided to test it and accidentally left you a gift from home?" She said with a grin on her face. "Freak!" Karin cried. The girl with the black hair that almost seemed violet jumped up and strut towards the Neko girl. "So you wanna settle this with violence, because if you do, I happen to be interested in joining in."

The violet haired girl smirked. "So who's got your back Karin?" Neko chuckled. "Or should I say your hips? Honestly, it all goes to your thighs." Karin screamed and left. Thank God, Budda and Tom Cruise.

TenTen chuckled glamorously, not because of the insult, but to attract Neji's attention. Unfortunately, when she shifted a little, her mace fell out of her desk. She immediately stopped laughing and jammed her favorite weapon back into her desk. She really tried to act like it never happened, but the angsty violet-haired girl pointed it out. "Is it really smart to bring medieval weapons to school?" She said aloud. The brunette replied "Smart? You're only in this class because I gave you the answers to the test Amaya." She commented. "Neko?" "Yeah?" "Shut up." The two made fun of each other, distracting TenTen's little accident. Then a black haired woman with a pig walked in. "H-Hello class…I'm Shizune…I'll be your science teacher." The brunette girl who put poop in Karin's locker stood up. She shouted. "ANARCHY!" She beat on her chest like Tarzan. Several people snickered.

Shizune didn't want to be a teacher, but Tsuande would blackmail her if she refused. "What colorful vocabulary." Shizune managed. She was walking to her desk when the violet-haired girl's leg shot out, sending her to the floor. "Oh dear…" While she was down, Neko flipped out her phone and took a picture.


	3. Pop Quizzes Suck

It had probably been twenty minutes since Shizune-sensei had 'lost her balance' and squished her pig

It had probably been twenty minutes since Shizune-sensei had 'lost her balance' and squished her pig. The teacher was so shaken, she couldn't define her murmurs. And this, my friend, was a sign of ether an injured animal or weakness (or schizophrenia). So naturally, everyone continued their discussions. The two girls continued their sweatervest debate. Shikamaru fell back asleep. Lee continued reading the emergency CPR lab posters. And TenTen continued brandishing her sword. Naturally almost everyone felt screwed when Shizune pulled out a pop-quiz on the lecture she had just given us. It was about the role lichens play in the environment.

"What the hell is a lichen?" Sasuke thought angrily. He could cheat off of Shikamaru had he been awake and working on the quiz. Sasuke's eyes wandered towards Neji's paper. Neji's eyes were starry and drool slowly waterfalled from his face. He was sketching a butt leaking out of a school uniform skirt. Sasuke soon realized he had been drawing TenTen's butt. Sasuke looked at TenTen's paper in horror, seeing the same look in her face and an equally, if not more inappropriate sketch on her quiz. Sasuke's onyx eyes desperately darted across the room, looking for someone who knew what the hell a lichen is. Finally, he noticed the sweatervest girls. The purple-haired one occasionally asked the brunette a question. BINGO! The brunette's paper was almost done. Sasuke commenced with his ninja-copy skill.

"SHARINGAN!" Sasuke screamed. The whole class looked at him oddly. Sasuke watched as his pencil began to move in his hand. He read the script (in his head). "Lichens are a kind off moss that are vital in the erosion of rocks. These organisms break down and crumble large rocks, making soil components and sediment to form new rocks." He stopped writing. Perfect. Suddenly, he began writing again. On the left side of his paper, he wrote, "LOL AMAYA!! XDD I think he's copying me or something…watch this!" He scrawled, trying to stop himself unsuccessfully. The girl started sketching flowers of all kinds in the margins. Orchids, hibiscus, dasies…all the petals were sketched neatly and prettily. Suddenly, Shizune harvested some confidence and yanked up the papers.


End file.
